Safe Walls
by s0ul13
Summary: Leons Augen verengten sich etwas. Ich komme also ohne dich hier nicht raus und du nicht ohne mich?" Schlaues Kerlchen..." Krauser grinste entnervt und entfernte sich wieder von Leon.


"Verdammt!" Seufzend lehnte sich Leon gegen die Tür. Von draußen hämmerte es ununterbrochen, und das morsche Holz drohte bald nachzugeben. Lange würde die Tür die Meute nicht mehr aufhalten. Aber mit den sechs restlichen Patronen im Magazin seiner Pistole würde er sicher nicht lange gegen die Zahl der Gegner ankommen. Auch sein Messer würde ihm nicht groß helfen. Es waren einfach zu viele, da draußen. "Wo kommen die nur alle auf einmal her?..." Murmelte Leon zu sich selbst, während er seinen Blick durch das karge Zimmer schweifen lies.

Ein klappriger Esstisch, ein paar Stühle halb zerfallene Schränke und eine, mit Hängeschloss verriegelte Stahltür. Nichts Brauchbares. Er hoffte, wenigstens ein wenig Munition in den Schränke zu finden.

Aber erst einmal musste er die blutrünstige Meute daran hindern die Tür einzutreten. Doch das einzige Möbelstück, was halbwegs robust aussah, war eine schäbige Kommode direkt neben dem Eingang. Auch wenn das sicher keine Dauerlösung darstellte, verbarrikadierte Leon damit die Holztür und verschaffte sich dadurch noch eine kleine Minute in der er das Zimmer auf den Kopf stellen konnte.

Er öffnete alle auffindbaren Schubladen und Schränke, fand aber nichts. Auch hinter den großen Schranktüren erblickte nur sich selbst in einem schmutzigen Spiegel. Einige Sekunden starrte er auf den Schnitt an seiner rechten Wange... Warum war Krauser hier? Und offensichtlich auf der gegnerischen Seite? Damals sagte man ihm, dass Krauser bei einem Unfall gestorben sei, und nun hätte er ihm beinahe sein Messer ins Herz gerammt! Nur dank Ada konnte er knapp Krausers tödlicher Klinge entkommen. Die hübsche Frau warf in ihm aber mindestens genauso viele Fragen auf. Sie starb damals in seinen Armen und doch muss sie irgendwie überlebt haben. Nur für wen arbeitete sie? War sie auf seiner Seite oder nicht?

Ein lautes Hämmern und Knarzen lies ihn auffahren. Es wurde offensichtlich Zeit zu gehen. 'Fein, dann werden wir die letzte Munition verwenden müssen um hier raus zu kommen...' Leon ging zur Eisentür und schoss mit seiner Pistole auf das Schloss, welches erst nach dem zweiten Schuss klirrend zu Boden fiel.

Vorsichtig spähte er, mit der Taschenlampe an seinem Gürtel, durch den finsteren Türspalt. Eine Treppe die nach unten führte. Er schlüpfte hindurch und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Hoffentlich lief er da nicht in eine Sackgasse oder dem nächsten Mutanten in die Arme. Am Ende der Stufen zog sich ein langer Gang durch die Finsternis. Insgesamt gingen fünf weitere Gänge von ihm ab. Leon lauschte in die Stille. Er hatte keine Ahnung, welchen Gang er nehmen sollte.

Oben wurde die Metalltür aufgeschlagen und Leon musste auf seine Intuition setzen. Er rannte in den zweiten Gang von Rechts. Er musste erst einmal genügend Abstand gewinnen, wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihn noch nicht gesehen, das musste er ausnutzen. In der ferne hörte er noch wie sie auf Spanisch diskutierten und hoffte, dass sie sich für einen anderen Weg entscheiden würden. Ob die Leute, trotz Plagas, noch so weit denken konnten, sich aufzuteilen um getrennt nach ihm zu suchen?

Er passierte noch fünf weitere Kreuzungen und wünschte sich inständig, dass er einen Ausgang finden würde, damit er nicht wieder zurück finden musste. Er hatte keine Zeit um in einem unterirdischen Labyrinth herum zu irren. Er musste Ashley wieder finden und mit ihr von dieser gottverdammten Insel verschwinden. Wenigstens schienen hier keine Monster oder Ganados in der Finsternis zu lauern.

Als er wieder ein normales Schritttempo einlegte, meldete sich plötzlich sein Funkgerät. Grimmig sah Leon das Gerät an bevor er den Knopf betätigte. Doch gegen seiner Erwartung war nicht der Sektenführer Saddler zu sehen sondern seine Partnerin.

"Hunnigan!" Die Verbindung war zwar sehr instabil, aber dennoch war er froh wieder Kontakt zu seiner Partnerin zu haben.

"Ich konnte den Störfunk zwar unterbrechen, aber das wird nicht-.." Es rauschte kurz. "-en. Die Verbindung ist immer noch ziemlich schlecht!"

"Ja, ich bin in einer Höhle oder eher in einem Tunnelsystem..."

"Ok, dann hör zu Leon! Wir haben einen Hubschrauber los geschickt und ein paar Einsatzleute die ebenfalls nach der Präsidententochter suchen werden."

"Hey, ich bekomme das auch allein hin..."

"Sicher, aber dem Präsidenten dauert das alles zu lange."

Leon schnaubte, verkniff sich aber sein Kommentar dazu.

"Konzentriere dich trotzdem weiter auf deine Mission. Rette die Präsidententochter und beschaffe die Probe von dem Virus! Der Hubschraub-" Die Verbindung brach ab und auf dem Bildschirm war nur noch Rauschen zu sehen. "Hunnigan?"

"Shit!" Gefrustet steckte Leon das Funkgerät wieder weg. Hoffentlich konnten sie später noch einmal in Kontakt treten.

Hinter ihm kullerte ein kleiner Stein über den Weg. Augenblicklich hielt er die Luft an und lauschte angestrengt in die Finsternis.

Nichts.

Trotzdem war es sicher besser weiter zu gehen und einen Ausgang zu finden.

Nach einigen Metern hörte er in der Ferne wieder schnelle Schritte und aufgebrachtes Gemurmel. Die Gänge mussten miteinander verbunden sein, denn die Ganados kamen aus einer vollkommenen anderen Richtung auf ihn zu.

Leon rannte in den nächst besten Gang, um wieder Abstand zu gewinnen.

Doch dann ging es ganz schnell. Er wurde gepackt, seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken fixiert und sein Mund mit einer starken Hand zugehalten, welche ihm fast die Luft abschnürte. Ruppig wurde sein Kopf in den Nacken gezogen.

Total überrumpelt, wehrte er sich gegen die starken Arme, erreichte allerdings nur dass der fester gegen den fremden Körper hinter sich gedrückt wurde.

"Shhh Comrade!" Flüsterte eine bekannte Stimme gegen sein Ohr.

„Mh?" Krauser!

Für einen kurzen Moment verschwand die Hand auf seinem Mund, schaltete rasch Leons Taschenlampe aus und kehrte wieder zurück um Leon in schach zu halten.

Dieser versuchte nämlich weiterhin sich aus Krausers Armen zu befreien.

Erst als eine Horde parasitengesteuerter Dorfbewohner durch den Gang vor ihnen rannte, hielt Leon still. Ihm war klar, dass er und Krauser in dem finsteren Gang relativ versteckt sein müssten, solange er nicht auf sie aufmerksam machte. Erst dachte Leon dass Krauser ihn ausliefern würde, aber es schien ihm, als wäre Krauser genauso wenig erpicht darauf entdeckt zu werden. Angespannt verfolgte er die ahnungslosen Spanier mit seinen Augen.

Fackeln, Mistgabeln, Beile, Messer und sogar eine Kettensäge konnte er unter deren Waffenarsenal ausmachen.

Keiner hatte die beiden Männer gesehen. Ein paar Minuten standen sie noch so regungslos gegen die Wand gedrückt, nachdem die Meute verschwunden war.

Wie ein unheilvolles Grollen brach Krausers die Stille. "Wenn du hier lebend wieder raus willst, solltest du meinen Anweisungen folgen und keine Dummheiten machen." Langsam löste er seine eiserne Umklammerung von Leons Körper.

Kaum dass Leon frei war, entfernte er sich mit ein paar schnellen Schritten aus Krausers Reichweite und schaltete die Taschenlampe wieder ein. Er lies seinen Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen.

"Warum sollte ich dir vertrauen?" Fragte er mit einer Mischung aus Argwohn und leichtem Zorn. Auch wenn er ihm gerade den Arsch gerettet hatte, bedeutete das nicht, das Krauser nicht trotzdem irgend einem Auftrag folgte.

"Wir haben schon einmal zusammen gearbeitet."

Leon schnaubte verächtlich. "Das war bevor du tot geglaubt warst und auf der Seite des Feindes wieder aufgetaucht bist um mich zu töten..."

Leon sah wie Krauser mit den Schultern zuckte „Du hast deinen Job und ich habe meinen. Ich bin Söldner. Ich erledige meine Aufgabe ohne zu hinterfragen und lebe von dem Geld meiner Auftraggeber. Genauso wie du."

„Ich bin nicht wie du-"

„Nein, du bist der Wachhund des Präsidenten, ich weiß. Deswegen bin ich hier."

Leons Muskeln waren die ganze Zeit über angespannt, als würde er jede Sekunde einen Angriff erwarten.

„Kennedy, ich bin nicht so hinterhältig und greife dich hier in einer finsteren Höhle an, also entspann dich." Brummte Krauser.

„Tse, du hast mich vorhin von hinten angegriffen und jetzt soll ich dir in einer dunklen Höhle vertrauen?"

Bedrohlich kam Krauser näher und sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet wie sehr Leon an seinen Nerven zerrte.

„Hör zu!" Er stemmte eine Hand neben Leons Kopf an die Felswand, was diesen aber wenig beeindruckte.

„Du hast keine andere Wahl als mir zu Folgen! Der einzige Weg hier raus führt durch eine Tür, die mit einem Mechanismus geschlossen gehalten wird, der nur mit zwei menschlichen Körpern geöffnet werden kann. Mit lebenden Körpern wohl gemerkt."

„Und warum gehen wir nicht einfach wieder zurück zum Eingang?"

„Hast du dir den Weg gemerkt?"

Leons Augen verengten sich etwas. „Ich komme also ohne dich hier nicht raus und du nicht ohne mich?"

„Schlaues Kerlchen..." Krauser grinste entnervt und entfernte sich wieder von Leon. „Komm!" Er deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung weiter in den Gang hinein und lief los. Er schien sich ziemlich sicher zu sein, dass Leon ihm folgen würde. Und er hatte recht. Dem Special Agent blieb nur diese Option, wenn er nicht noch Stunden oder gar Tage hier herumirren wollte.

Schweigend folgten sie, im Schein zweier Taschenlampen, den felsigen Wegen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Ganados wieder in Hörweite waren. Leon und Krauser liefen schneller, doch diesmal blieben sie nicht unentdeckt. Einer hatte sie gesehen und gleich seinen Kollegen bescheit gesagt.

„Fuck!" Krauser sah kurz zwischen zwei Gängen hin und her bevor er Leons Arm packte und mit ihm los rannte. „Wenn wir gleich da sind, musst du deine Hand auf den Scanner legen während ich den Code eingebe, verstanden?"

„Verstanden!" Leon blickte kurz nach hinten und sah, dass der wütende Mob nur noch ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt war, angeführt von einem Mann mit einer knatternden Kettensäge in den Händen und Sack auf dem Kopf.

Schnaufend hielten Leon und Krauser vor einer Hochsicherheitstür. Beide zogen ihre Schutzhandschuhe aus und legten jeweils eine Hand auf ein kleines Scannerfeld. Mit der anderen Hand bediente Krauser noch ein kleines Tastenfeld und Leon wollte gar nicht wissen, warum Krauser den Zahlencode kannte. Kaum dass die Tür auf schwang, schuppte Krauser Leon hinein und schmiss die Tür hinter sich selbst wieder zu. Auf der Rückseite befand sich ein Rad mit dem der Blonde die Tür von innen verriegelte.

In grob erfasste Leon seine Umgebung und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich nun in einer Art überirdischem Bunker befanden. Der große Raum war nur mit dem Nötigsten ausgestattet und durch schmale Fenster, nahe der Decke, drang Tageslicht.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt aber mehr seinem ehemaligen Kameraden und jetzigen Feind, Krauser, mit dem er nun allein hier eingesperrt war.


End file.
